


Summer Vacation

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Can I have a modern AU of them taking 1 year old Ned to the beach for the very first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

Anne could barely contain her laughter as she walked back into their hotel room. She found her eleven month old son running around the room, with a plastic shovel in his hand. She watched as Richard tried to catch Ned, but each time his father came close, their little boy ran off giggling even more. As Ned ran towards Anne, she bent down and easily scooped him into her arms. She couldn't help but look over at Richard and grin. 

Richard laughed softly, as he picked up the bucket of ice Anne had brought back to the room. He sat their bottles of water in the bucket, as Anne bounced Ned on her hip for a moment. "Think we should introduce him to the beach and the sea this evening, or what until in the morning?" Richard asked. 

Anne turned to look at him. "Most definitely we should take him now."

Richard grinned. "Then there's something on the bed for you to change into." 

Anne gave him a look before turning to go into the bedroom. She went with some trepidation, for she was certain, she would find a bikini on the bed. Anne knew Richard found her beautiful, but she was a mother now; she didn't exactly like the idea of walking around the beach in a bikini while carrying her son. 

Anne was relieved to see the black swimdress, she'd packed to be on the bed. She quickly undressed, and changed into it. She looked up and smiled as Richard came into the room, carrying Ned. 

"You look beautiful." He said softly. 

"Thank you." Anne smiled, as he reached the bottle of sunscreen to her. "You've already taken care of Ned?" She asked. 

"Of course." Richard nodded. 

Anne started to rub the sunscreen onto her legs. "And yourself?" She asked

"Of course." Richard nodded

"Come here, and I'll do your back." She murmured

Richard sat down in front of Anne, on the bed. Both of them were quiet as she rubbed the sunscreen onto his back. "Your turn." Richard said softly as she finished, taking the sunscreen away from her. 

Anne turned so her back was facing Richard, and she pulled her hair over her shoulder. 

"I thought these could be removed." He murmured. fingering the straps of her swimdress. 

"They can." Anne replied. 

"Hmmmm." Richard said softly, his fingers slipping under the straps. 

"Go ahead." She said softly

Richard removed the straps. "Turn." He said softly once he was satisfied, there was enough sunscreen on her back

Anne immediately turned to face him. Somehow, she was not surprised as Richard started to rub the sunscreen on her chest. 

"We wouldn't want you to burn here." He murmured. 

"No, of course not." She said softly. As she looked into his eyes, Anne realized Richard certainly had plans for them once Ned was asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was not at all surprised to find Ned absolutely loved the beach. His face when he first felt the sand between his toes had been priceless. She'd watched as Richard spent a lot of time walking with Ned along the beach. He never let Ned get too far in front of him, and Ned seemed to know this was not the time to play his favorite game. 

Anne laughed softy as Ned sat down next to her on the beach towel. She picked him up, and held him close. She watched for a moment, as the waves were gently rolling in. She grinned as she looked up at Richard. "Think we should introduce him to the water?" 

Richard, grinned. "Yes."

They walked to the waves, each of them holding one of Ned's hands. Anne thought she would never forget Ned's excited squeal as the water gently lapped around his feet. He'd soon sat down in the water, and started to splash it, just as he would splash in the bathtub. 

"Seems he believe he's found the world's largest bathtub." Richard laughed softly. 

"Seems he has." Anne grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anne sighed softy, letting the warm water of the shower stream over her. She could not help but think this had been a simply wonderful day, and of course they planned to stay at the beach for another week. Their first family vacation was going to be wonderful. 

She smiled to herself as she heard the bathroom door open, through the steam, she could see Richard start to undress. She sighed as his arms encircled her and she was pulled back against him. 

"Ned's asleep." Richard murmured, kissing her neck. 

"Thought so." She nodded slightly. "And now?" She gasped as his hands started to wander over her body. 

"A little mummy and daddy time." Richard murmured, reaching for her loofah and shower gel. 

Anne closed her eyes, thinking this had to be the perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Anne's swimdress: http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/profile-by-gottex-bandeau-swimdress/3513923?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=&resultback=7555&cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-1_21_C


End file.
